Meet You at the Alter
by Kaitylyn Potter
Summary: Lily getting ready for her wedding to James, With Alice and Mrs. Evans. Lily's Perspective


Meet You at the Altar

It was the day of my wedding to James Potter. He had badgered me for a date for three years until we both were awarded Heads in our seventh year and had to share the Heads' dorm. I would be lying if I said that I always thought that I would be in this situation. I mean, Lily Evans was going to marry James Potter of her own free will and she was going to live in this house in Godric's Hollow with him. I looked around the house it was so lonely without James here. But seeing as it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding he had stayed with Sirius, Peter, and Remus last night after James' bachelor party.

I got up from the kitchen table when I heard a soft knock on the door. When I answered it there stood my best friend and my maid of honor, Alice Prewett. She had a slightly round face and a petite frame with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes; she is a pure-blood witch. She has been dating Frank Longbottom for the past four years and she was helplessly in love with him.

"LILY GUESS WHAT!" she screamed as soon as I opened the door for her.

"Hey Alice, what has you so excited?" I asked slightly scared.

"Frank finally proposed! I AM ENGAGED TO HIM ISN'T THAT AMAZING!" she squealed as I started screaming and jumping in excitement for my best friend.

Behind her I noticed a beautiful black-banded owl, who I knew to be Romeo my owl. As Romeo entered through the still open front door I noticed my name on scroll he was holding in James' handwriting. I quickly grabbed and opened it up.

_Dear My Gorgeous Fiancé,_

_I miss you so much already. Sirius, Remus, and Peter kept me up late and made sure I had a full glass at all times last night but now that I am up and they are still sound asleep I don't know what to do to prepare for today._

_Anyways I love you my sweet Lily. I will meet you at the alter I believe you will be the one in white._

_Love Always,_

_James_

_P.S. I think they are waking finally._

"Oh my Merlin that is so cute Lil" Alice said, who had been reading over my shoulder to see what James had written, "Anyways when are your mum and sister getting here to help us get you ready for the wedding."

"My mother called just before she left this morning to inform me that Petunia and Vernon decided last night not to come after all" I answer quietly. "But Mother should be here any minute."

"Wait, she sent your mother here by herself when she has been so ill. What have the muggle healers had to say about the illness?" Alice asked.

"The doctor says it is pancreatic cancer, which is a disease that muggles get that is very difficult to beat most of the time the patients die from it. I asked Dumbledore if there is anything a healer could do. But he told me that wizards and witches do not usually get cancer because the magic inside of them protects the body from diseases like cancer. So, the healers have not had the ability to study the disease and as such would not be able to help. But I made my mother promise to be careful while she drove. After she convinced me not to just apparate there and come with her in the car," I answered.

"I'm so sorry. But on a happier note remember my cousin, Molly" I shook my head. "Oh, you know the one with the three boys."

"Oh, yes Molly Weasley she is such a dear. So what is this happy note of yours" I said suddenly remembering the fiery red-head.

"Well she just gave birth to twin boys. I asked her if she was insane since she already had three boys you know and she told me that Arthur and she will continue until they have a girl. Personally, I think she is pushing her luck after all just because she has had three very well behaved children doesn't mean these two will be." Alice answered shaking her head in disbelief.

"Wow that is exciting but I must agree with you." I glanced at the door and noticing the car pull in, "Oh and look my mother is here now we can get started on getting ready."

* * *

As my mother handed me my bouquet I noticed that I really missed my father, who had died the same year I had started Hogwarts, so today instead of my father walking me down the aisle I was having my mother walk me down the aisle.

"Oh sweetheart your gorgeous and Alice that green looks great on you." My mother said as she doted over the two of us.

"Thanks Mum but we really need to get to the ceremony and seeing as we cannot apparate there we should start driving." I said as I tried to herd her out the door with Alice right behind me.

"Ok sweetheart but know this you will always have your father and me with you no matter what." Sniffling my mother cried.

We walked out to the car to head to the ceremony together.

* * *

We had arrived on time and James had looked quite dashing in his dress robes. The ceremony went beautifully and true to his word James met me at the altar. After the small ceremony we went back to the house in Godric's Hollow for the reception, which was more of a small dinner get together. Only Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and my mother came since James' parents both died while fighting in the war against the Death Eaters.

As my mother went to leave she pulled me to the side and told me, "I am so glad I got to see this day but I don't think I will live long enough to see you again so I wanted to have this time to have a proper good bye."

"Oh mother, don't talk like that. Are you not feeling well I can drive you home and just apparate back here or I can even drive you to the hospital? All I would have to do is go grab my purse and let James know." I said worried about how she was acting.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart it will be my time when it is my time. I just wanted to say that I love you and I hope James spoils his lovely new wife. Your father would have been so proud of you and you better have a wonderful life with James and your children, when they do come along. Bye my sweetheart." My mother told me tearfully.

"I love you too mother and we will try and it is only good bye for a little while," I smiled through my tears and kissed her on the cheek.

I waved to my mother as she left and then went back to my guest and my new husband. Thinking about how wonderful James and my honeymoon will be which we planned on going on the next day if only my mother's prediction hadn't come true but as it is I was woken up the next morning by a call from Petunia to inform me that our mother died in her sleep the night before.

The End

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a story please review and let me know what you think. I love the relationship between James and Lily although I seemed to focus more on Lily's relationship with her mother and Alice but it gave me a chance to try out my writing skill.


End file.
